


prelude for a friendship suite

by Esmenet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Admit it. You like me."</p>
<p>"...I'm gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	prelude for a friendship suite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Korra fic meme](http://ficbending.livejournal.com), with the summary as a prompt.

Korra coughs. "...That's, er, great, but I actually meant that platonicly." She pauses. "Mostly, anyway, and I wasn't going to bring that part up unless you mentioned it first. Want to try that combo again?"

"Yes!" Mako says, looking suspiciously relieved. 

 

When they win their next match, the pair of them pushed back to the final zone and Bolin in the water, Korra picks him up and twirls him around. "I love you, man!" she says, laughing, and sets him down carefully. "No hetero, though."

"Okay, I do like you," he decides, and hugs her back.


End file.
